


Siempre voy a apoyarte

by albalonga99



Series: Siempre [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Madrid RPF
Genre: BAMF!Salome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As mentioned in Siempre estaré a tu lado:<br/>"At the beginning of January when Cris received his fourth Ballon d'Or and James was part of the team of the year, Salo ran on stage pulling Junior by the hand with her."</p><p>That is how it actually happened.<br/>(Gen fic which will make more sense if you read first fic in Siempre series!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre voy a apoyarte

“I wanna come too!” Salome is demanding.

James and Cristiano exchange glances.

“Princesa, but it will be boring!” James tries.

“No, no boling. Junio is going. Am going too.” Salome is persistent.

“Well, menina, Junior is going for Messi. He wants to meet him again.” Cristiano reasons.

“I know. And I wanna go fol you. To meet you!” Salome says proudly.

Cristiano looks at James hoping for some kind of explanation or more like translation. No luck there – James just shrugs his shoulders as confused as Cristiano.

“I see. But, Salo, you see me every day!”

“No. It`s difelent! I wanna go and meet you like Junio will go and meet Mezi!”

Cristiano looks at James again. James is completely useless because he is convulsing in silent laughter.

“So, let me get this straight.” Cristiano says, looking back at Salome. “You wanna go to Ballon d`Or ceremony to meet me like Junior will go to meet Lionel Messi!”

Salome nods her head “yes” excitedly. “Yes, yes, now you undelstand, Clis!”

Cristiano doesn`t understand a thing.

Salome claps her hands happily and runs away to attend to whatever things she needs to attend to.

Cristiano looks back at James, who isn`t trying to hide his laughter anymore – he is laughing so hard that tears are spilling from his eyes and he is sliding out of the chair landing on the kitchen floor actually giggling and hiccupping now.

“Oh my God! Oh. My. God. Cris! You are actually trying to understand her logic! Oh God, your face, Cris!” James is still laughing on the floor but somehow managing to talk through laughter. “Salo is a female kid. Which means that someday she will be a woman. And you ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO UNDERSTAND HER LOGIC…” James collapses in the new laughter attack.

\---

In the backstage of Ballon d`Or Junior is looking shyly at Lionel Messi from behind his father`s legs.

Salome is trying to pull him out of the hiding.

“Junio! JUNIO!”

But the shy boy is pulling away and goes to hide behind James.

Salome, being smart girl that she is, knows not to go and try to take Junio away from her papi, because papi will protect Junio and papi will take her hand and won`t let her wander around and meet all those new people.

Salome looks around and notices Mezi. She recognizes him because Junio watches him on TV. And if Junio is afraid to go and greet Mezi, then Salome will do it, because mami and papi had taught her that it is polite to greet people.

Lionel Messi turns around because he feels something pulling at his purple suit slacks. He is surprised to see a little girls all dressed in pink.

“Hello!” The girl says.

“Hello?” Lionel says and looks around hoping to see girl`s parent. “Are you lost?”

“No.” The girl looks around and directs her little finger across the room in the general direction of where Cristiano Ronaldo is standing and talking with some people. “My papi is light the-le!”

Lionel is confused. He looks at where the girl was pointing at just moments ago.  
“Is Cristiano Ronaldo you papi?”

“No, silly!” The little girl laughs and rolls his eyes. “My papi is my papi. And Clistiano is Clistiano. I love my papi. And I love Clistiano. But Clistiano is Junio`s papi. But my papi is my papi.” The girl looks up, scrunching her little forehead and Leonel feels like she is waiting for him to say something.

“Yes, it makes perfect sense.” Lionel says, though – no, it doesn`t make any sense at all.

“And Junio is here for you.” The girl continues. “But I am not here for you.”

“Oh? And who you are here for?”

“Clistiano Lonaldo `fcoulse, you silly!” The little girl claps her hands and giggles. “Junio is here fol you so I hele fol Clistiano because he is the best playel in the wold. But he is not as good as my papi. But he is best too.”

“Okay?”

And before Lionel knows what hit him, the little girls grabs his hand and pulls him after her through the busy room.

“Come! You must meet Junio! He is shy but I like him a lot. He plays ball but he plays with my dolls too.”

Lionel is too shocked to protest – and who knew that little girls could be so strong!

The little girl stops in front of James Rodriguez who is talking to Cristiano Ronaldo`s mother.

“Salome, here you are! Where have you been?” James asks trying and miserably failing to be strict to the little girl – Salome.

“Around, papi.” She rolls her eyes. “Junio!” She pulls little boy out of behind James` legs.

Lionel recognizes the boy – he has met him before.

“Mezi?” Salome looks up at Lionel. “Take photo with Junio and post on Face-book because Junio came to meet you because he likes you!” Salome says (more like rules, really!) as she pulls blushing Cristiano Ronaldo Jr right in front of Lionel.

“Mezi, give youl phone. And kneel!” Salome keeps directing

Lionel knows when to pick his battles so he does as Salome told him to.

Salome give his phone to James and then pushes Junior closer to the kneeling Lionel.

“Now, pose!” Is Salome`s last direction before James takes the photo.

The photo reaches 5 million likes in 24 hours after the posting.

\---

Later that evening when the team of the year stands with their trophies on the stage and poses for the photographs, Salome Rodriguez manages to photobomb it in the most perfect way possible. And of course she pulls Cristiano Ronaldo Jr right after her.

The most popular photo of the ceremony is as described:

Cristiano Ronaldo is standing to the right with his trophies and in front of him Salome Rodriguez in her pink attire is smiling and waving to her adoring public. To the left is standing Lionel Messi with his trophy in one hand and Cristiano Ronaldo Jr`s little palm in the other. He is looking down at Junior and Junior is looking up at him adoringly. In the center of the photo James Rodriguez is standing with his trophy. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open in a clear uncontrollable laughter. You can see tears rolling over his blushed cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionary:
> 
> menina - means girl, child, she in Portuguese  
> Siempre voy a apoyarte - means I will always support you in Spanish
> 
> I have other ideas for snippets in this `verse and am working on them. If you have any prompts, leave them in comments or on my tumblr @albalonga99


End file.
